


Delicate

by capsshuri



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Kissing, M/M, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character, POV Shuri, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sad Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capsshuri/pseuds/capsshuri
Summary: “This is a terrible idea.” He whispers,“So?”or; shuri and steve kiss bc they’re sad, have complicated feelings towards each other, and miss their boyfriends.





	Delicate

The hand on her face is calloused and firm but something about it is undeniably soft; gentle. Like he knows that she won’t break but he’ll be careful anyway.

( _ He touches her in the way she wished Bucky had; she’s a stand in for Sam in more ways than one. _ )

 

“This is a terrible idea,” He whispers, glancing at her lips then at her hand on his upper arm before looking back at her eyes.

 

Shuri slides her hand up to his neck and pulls him down to her lips, muttering, “So?”

 

His lips are soft and Shuri thinks she might taste strawberry chapstick.

 

( _ Sam always had it on him every time she met the man, complaining that he didn’t want them to be chapped and that he wasn’t like Bucky with his crusty ass lips; Bucky had made kissy noises in return. Shuri doesn’t smile at the memory.) _

 

She deepens the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and standing taller on her tiptoes, he takes the cue and lifts her up to wrap her legs around his waist.

 

Their lips slide together carefully; he kisses her, like he does most everything else with her, softly.

 

( _ It’s different from Bucky. Bucky had only ever kissed her in moments of recklessness, they had all been sloppy and unceremonious and quick _ .)

 

They kiss for a long time, nothing more. Lips sliding across lips, tongues touching tongues, hands roaming. 

 

She pulls away first, eyes only half open with a smirk upon her sore lips, “Still a bad idea?” She whispers, half teasing, half aching for more.

 

His blue eyes pierce into her brown ones.

 

( _ They are, again, so different from Bucky’s. Softer somehow, like everything else about the man. They’re clouded with lust, and grief, and a specific understanding that makes Shuri’s heart ache. _ )

 

“Yes.” He smiles; a little amused, very interested, “But when has that ever stopped me before.”

 

He’s right, it never has. 

 

One time sticks out to her; it’d been Shuri’s first official Avengers mission, some menace messing with radiation in Bucharest, and he had made the two of them go in without backup. Natasha, Barton, and Stark were still scouting the area and Banner and Thor were trying to figure out what the man was even experimenting with. Shuri had told him not to be a fool but he’d charged forward anyway. He had been bedridden for three days because the radiation was uniquely created to harm enhanced humans, Shuri was only safe because her suit filters out all unknown toxins.

 

( _ Shuri never told the others why he had charged the warehouse. Her and Steve never spoke about it either; that there were two silhouettes in there that held themselves suspiciously like Sam and Bucky. _ )

 

Steve lifts her onto his kitchen counter, kissing her all the while before moving back to pull his shirt off. Shuri grins at him — she smiles differently now, more plasticy, less actual enjoyment, but this grin’s genuine, the feeling of it naturally spreading across her face had made the grin even bigger.

 

He smiles too before lifting her up again, and kissing her, less soft than before but just as sweet.

 

There’s this look in his eyes that makes Shuri wonder and so she pushes the thoughts away by kissing him once again.

**Author's Note:**

> so that was a ride, huh? 
> 
> Anyways, I just love this trope, like them being into each other but still being stuck on other people and idk I feel like Steve and Shuri fit that dynamic tbh. Also I had to have Samsteve and WP, they make my heart go
> 
> Comments and kudos make my day!!!!


End file.
